Ariel, I Swear
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: With much care and planning, Aladdin hope Ariel will like his surprise. What would her answer be? Especially with the fact Ariel manage to make it into her choice university after graduating high school leaving him uncertain what the future will hold for them.


**Arashi: For some reason this idea of various crossover princess pairings keep coming to mind especially at times when browse DA.**

 **Disclaimer: Aladdin & The Little Mermaid along with their characters belong to Disney. I only own the plot. There is no money made off this work.**

Warning: Au-Modern day, Ooc, Fluff, crossover pairing, establish relationship

Ariel, I Swear

Summary: With much care and planning, Aladdin hope Ariel will like his surprise. What would her answer be? Especially with the fact Ariel manage to make it into her choice university after graduating high school leaving him uncertain what the future will hold for them.

* * *

Long fingers runs through raven locks with annoyance, Aladdin frowns gazing at the soft blue table clothed cover table with two blood red roses and light purple orchids as the table center he planned as a dinner date fixed and ready once Ariel comes out from her practice from Track. The dinner he personally made which he hopes taste okay and not horrible as the few previous attempts earlier.

"I hope she likes it," Aladdin mutters, feeling the weight in the pocket of the engagement ring he been saving money for during the various jobs he done around the neighborhood and his job at a little café.

He begins to pace back and forth feeling the nervousness bubble in his stomach. From time to time he glances at the clock waiting for his girlfriend since sophomore year to call him after she gets out of practice to meet him at his place in the garage.

"Really Aladdin calm down," the familiar drawl of his slightly younger cousin Jasmine makes the nervous young man to almost jump out of his skin.

"Sheesh, Jazz…" He gives a light scowl before running his hands through his hair again making it messier than already it is.

"She loves you and anything you do is great for her," the woman replies carrying in the last of the food he left in the kitchen upstairs.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm happy Ariel made it to NYU and planning to go this fall after graduating from high school," Aladdin answers giving a small proud smile think of his girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes shining happily when she gotten her acceptance letter.

"Really? She was worried if she gotten in or not," Jasmine remarks as Aladdin hums. "So are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah I am," he whispers hearing the familiar ringtone playing from his phone and answers, "Hey Ari."

"Hey Aladdin, I'm calling to let you know I'm at home now that practice is over. I'll be over in a-" Ariel replies warmly making his heart skip a few beats at the melody tone.

"You don't want a ride? Since I remember you saying one of your older sisters borrowed your car." Aladdin offers already walking to the desk against the wall where his backpack and car keys laying on top. "You know you are more than welcome to take a shower here. Since well we pretty much live at each other's houses."

He flushes taking in his words as Jasmin snickers a bit finding him rather adorable much like Ariel on the other end of the line. A bigger smile grace his face as she answers, "I was about to say that I already changed clothes and outside of your house."

"Oh." Aladdin coughs nervously. "I'll be right there!"

He hangs up than rush up the stairs until he reaches the front door to open it finding Ariel smiling at him. He grins pulling her into his arms and kisses her softly. His fingers go through her silky soft red hair feeling at peace with her.

Ariel snuggles closer enjoying being in his arms. She's happy to make it into her first choice of college but a part of her is afraid how it will affect their relationship which she wasn't sure how to bring up.

Aladdin pulls away slight much to her annoyance and drags the redhead pass the rest of his family into the garage where he has everything set up. Jasmine gives a quick wave before leaving the couple alone. The raven hair teen watches her take in the set up with awe.

"You did this?" Ariel asks finding the table setting sweet and romantic as the food look delicious and mouthwatering.

She lost count how many times she tries to tell Aladdin he's a wonderful chef but he seems not to believe her at all. Glancing at him she watch he pinks a bit and an embarrass smile grace his lips.

"Well I did have some help from my family. I figure this could be a dinner to celebrate your acceptance into New York University," Aladdin explains. "And hopefully something else…"

"Something else?" Ariel questions in confusion only to have her eyes widen even more as he pulls out a ring box opening it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring with couple small sapphire stones surrounding the diamond as he gets down on one knee.

"Ariel, I swear to always love you with all my life. I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend especially in the beginning but I done my best. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Aladdin asks.

Happy tears roll down her cheeks as she replies, "Yes."

* * *

 **Arashi: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
